


Body Party

by bustdownyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ smut, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Oral Sex, Party, Smut, Top Jung Wooyoung, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kim hongjoong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustdownyunho/pseuds/bustdownyunho





	Body Party

Bottles of soju laid on the counter, waiting for someone to come and drown it down as pink and green bottle caps sprawled across the kitchen floor, making it difficult to slither through to the drinks without stepping on them. 

There were only a few people chilling in the kitchen, red solo cups in their hands as they chitter away with their acquaintances. You stumble towards the unopened bottles of soju before pouring yourself a shot to relieve you of your worn-out limbs. 

Tilting your head, you down the harsh liquid before slamming the shot glass back on to the counter, scrunching your face bitterly as the soju travels down your throat.

“What are you doing drinking all alone?” A husky voice shoots up from behind you, making you spin your body around to quite an eye-candy. 

“What’s wrong with solo drinking?” You ask, leaning back against the counter. 

“Nothing at all, mind if I join you?” He steps closer, surprisingly close to your body as he snakes an arm around you to grab the bottle behind you on the counter before you could answer.

“I haven’t seen you around here before” He takes shot of his drink, eyes glued onto yours as his body remained close to yours.

“It’s a rush party after all” You tilt your head to the side, taking your time to observe his little features.

“Fair enough. I’m Wooyoung. Jung Wooyoung” You could hear the slight tease in his husky voice as he settles the bottle back behind you, making your nose brush against his chest, smelling the strong cologne.

“Y/N. Y/L/N Y/N” Wooyoung’s lips twitch into a small smile as he tilts his head to the side.

“Y/N. That’s pretty. Come.” Wooyoung slithers his fingers with yours as he gently pulls you out of the kitchen. Despite only finding out his name less than two minutes ago, you oblige, following closely as he leads you outside.

Fresh air instantly hits your nostrils as you scan the scene, insanely enough, there was a couch outside. 

“Wanna join me?” Wooyoung points to a table of liquor surrounded by wedges of lime and… salt?

“You asked to join me just five minutes ago and now you want me to join you?” You couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought, fingers laced with a stranger you had just met as they drag you all over the party.

“That’s what makes it fun” Wooyoung’s hand stays connected with yours as the two of you approach the table, alerting the few people around it.

“Wooyoung! Nice of you to come back” A red-haired acquaintance greets Wooyoung, raising his hand as the two greet each other in a bro-hug.

“Hongjoong, your face looks like your hair” It certainly did, his cheeks flushed a bright pinkish-red as his eyes drooped, blinking rapidly from time-to-time.

“Hey, don’t diss the Asian flush” Hongjoong waves his finger in Wooyoung’s face, making him chuckle as he brushes past Hongjoong to the liquor.

“And who are youuuu?” You feel Hongjoong’s weight on your shoulders as he clings on to you, probably not realizing how he was slightly pulling you down.

“Y/N” 

“Ahhh nice to meet you, you’ve come to join us for body shots!” 

Your brows rise at the sudden plan, that would explain the lime and salt on the table. You look back at Wooyoung with a brow raised, he simply smirked while ushering you to come closer. 

“You’ve done this before?” You shake your head as Wooyoung signals to the other end of the table. 

A girl laid on her back with a lime wedged in her mouth, shirt scrunched above her chest with salt patched in between her breasts as tequila pools on her stomach.

“Watch” Wooyoung moves aside, pulling you to the front by your waist to let you get a better view of the action. 

His thumbs brush back and forth along the exposed skin between the hem of your pants and your top. You didn’t pay much attention to him as the daring sight captivated you. 

Hongjoong leans down to the girl’s stomach, tongue trailing from below her belly-button before letting his lips attack onto her skin, sucking up the tequila before swiftly positioning his face between her breasts, flattening his tongue against her skin as he licks up the salt. 

Whistles and praises travel through the crowd as Hongjoong’s lips twitch into a smirk, brushing his lips against the girl’s skin before catching the lime between his lips, face scrunching bitterly before spitting it out. 

“You wanna try?” Wooyoung whispers into your ear. 

Chills run down your spine as the hair on your arms stood up, Wooyoung’s husky teasing voice made you weaker by the second as he kept his hands resting on your waist.

“Yes…” The shriveling idea of body shots made you bubble inside, it was quite the excitement having someone drink from your skin. 

“Lay down” Wooyoung guided you to the table where Hongjoong and his girl disappear to god know’s where.

You shift on the table, comforting yourself as your breathing quickened, watching Wooyoung staring down upon you, lifting your shirt just above your breasts. 

You could feel the deep stares burning at your body as another girl makes her way up to you with a wedge of lime, positioning it between your lips as she hovers the bottle of tequila over your stomach before letting the liquid drip out of its nozzle. 

She sprinkles salt just above the spot between your breasts, you could feel Wooyoung’s hand resting above your thigh as he watches the tequila trickle along the skin of your stomach. Your eyes travel to Wooyoung, taking the girl’s place as she places down the salt. Your heart pumped loudly as Wooyoung lowers his face to your stomach.

His hot breath fans over your sensitive skin, the hairs along your neck standing as Wooyoung’s lips graze over your skin, subtly leaving pecks below your belly-button before letting his lips lock onto the skin, drinking the liquor.

Wooyoung breathes against your skin as his nose brushes along your skin to your breasts, watching you with hooded eyes from below as his tongue makes an appearance. 

Your breath hitches at the back of your throat as you watch Wooyoung lick up the patch of salt from between your breasts, squirming slightly as your body grew sensitive to his touch. 

Wooyoung’s face closens to yours, letting his lips graze over yours, catching the lime in his mouth. You can feel the lime juice trickle down to your lips as Wooyoung bites down on it. Wooyoung’s hand lays on your side before pulling your shirt back down, brushing his fingertips over your breasts, making you twitch slightly. 

Wooyoung removes the lime from your lips as he snakes his hand under your neck, lifting you up from the table as you sit up, swinging your legs to the side with Wooyoung between them.

“How was that?” Wooyoung smiles, hands caressing the skin on your waist, making your breathing quicken as his face was still close to yours.

“That was… hot” You let your hands grip his shoulders as he helps you off the table, leading you away from the crowd of people as alcohol thirsty goers take your place.

“Yeah?” The gap between the two of you made your mind go into a frenzy.

“Yeah…” Your chest was pressed against Wooyoung’s, his hand still gripped on your waist as your lips graze over each other.

Your heart was pumping rapidly, you could smell the harsh liquor from his hot breath as you finally press your lips against his. Wooyoung pulls your waist closer to his body, pressing his lips harder against yours, molding them perfectly with yours. 

You couldn’t care less about the bystanders, most probably too drunk to even remember the next morning. You didn’t realize how far your feet took you away from the crowd of people until your back was pressed against the wall, making you break from the kiss in surprise.

The two of you were isolated from the crowd, covered by the dark as party-goers fixed around the liquor table, hyping themselves up. 

“I’m pretty sure there are spiders here” Wooyoung speaks up, pulling you away from the wall as you suddenly cling onto his body tighter. 

“Let’s take this elsewhere then” You smirk, grabbing his hand to drag him back inside the house. The two of you disappear under the dark, navigating your way to the bottom of the steps before descending up, giving Wooyoung quite a view from below. 

There was only one unlocked room upstairs, others occupied with horny students moaning through the thick walls. You lead Wooyoung inside before locking the door as his hands make their way back onto your waist. Your body spins around to be pinned against the door and lips attacked by Wooyoung’s, still tasting the lingering bitterness of the alcohol mixed with lime. 

You moan into the kiss, tilting your head to the side as your hands run through Wooyoung’s silky black locks, pushing your body against his as you feel his hands travel down to your ass, squeezing it before cupping the back of your thigh.

“Jump” Wooyoung squeezes your thighs before catching you in his arms, leading the two of you towards the bed. 

Wooyoung rests against the headboard as you straddle his lap, hands cupping your ass as he slowly pushes you back and forth. A low groan rips from the back of his throat, as he nips your bottom lip, slipping his tongue between your lips. Your hips rock back and forth against his crotch, feeling the tent in his pants grow bigger as wetness pools in your panties. 

“Fuck” Wooyoung moans, squeezing your ass harder as you rock your hips harder, moaning at the friction against your clothed pussy while his hands knead your ass cheeks in circles, slightly stretching your hole.

You suck on Wooyoung’s bottom lip before trailing your lips along his jaw, gently kissing on the skin before sucking on his neck, earning a low husky groan drip from his lips. 

Wooyoung tugs on the hem of your shirt before pulling it above your head, hand instantly playing with your bra strap as he pinches the back, unclasping the hooks, letting your bra fall between your bodies. 

You scrunch Wooyoung’s shirt in your hands before lifting it above his head, exposing his tanned chest. Wooyoung’s hands travel up your sides before kneading your breasts with both hands, bringing his face closer to your hardened nipple.

Wooyoung holds your side, pushing you closer, making you hug his head to your chest, fingers tangling with his hair as his tongue swirls around your nipple before engulfing as much of your breast as he can in his mouth.

Your head rolls back as Wooyoung flattens his tongue against your nipple, rubbing it side to side before he peppers kisses along your collarbone to your neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin.

You cup Wooyoung’s face in the palm of your hands, tilting his head up before letting your tongue play with his, lowering your lips to his chest as you trail wet kisses from his chest to his stomach.

Wooyoung slicks his hair back before running his hands through yours, caressing your cheek as you fumble his belt off, sliding off his jeans to see the bulge covered by his boxers. 

You palm his clothed boner, playing with the waistband of his boxers before sliding them off, letting his hard cock spring free. 

Your lips twitch into a small smirk as you look up at Wooyoung with desperation in your eyes before letting your lips wrap around his girthy length, watching his head roll back as he releases a husky moan that drove you crazy.

Wooyoung scrunches your hair in a makeshift ponytail, watching the way you bop your head up and down his length.

“Fuck, you look so good” Wooyoung grunts through gritted teeth, gently pushing your head further down his cock.

You hum in response, vibrations making Wooyoung’s thighs twitch as he lets out a breathy moan. Your lips suck on his tip, bringing your hand to his cock, twisting it as you bop your head up and down.

Wooyoung suddenly bucks his hips, making his dick slide down further than intended, causing you to gag slightly. Wooyoung sits up, letting his arm support him as the other sweeps the hair out of your face.

Your lips detach from Wooyoung’s cock as you crawl on your knees, bringing your face up to his, feeling the muscles on his shoulder as Wooyoung lets his fingers rub at your clothed clit. 

“Oh my god…” You moan against his lips as his fingers slowly rub at your clit hard.

“You sound pretty too. I can’t imagine how pretty you’d sound with my cock in you” You could hear the tease in his husky voice, making your legs tremble as you feel your wetness soaking Wooyoung’s fingers through the fabric of your shorts.

“Why don’t you find out?” You breathed out, chest rising and falling rapidly as Wooyoung delivered sparks to your nerves in your clit. 

“Don’t mind if I do” Wooyoung pushes your body back against the mattress as he crawls over you, planting a wet kiss on your lips before trailing his kisses down to your stomach, sliding off your shorts before kissing your inner thigh, eyeing your wet pussy.

“So fucken wet” Wooyoung rubs your clit with his thumb, blowing hot air against your pussy, making your hips twitch up as you suck a breathy gasp. 

Wooyoung kisses your clit before letting his tongue flatten against your pussy, slowly sliding it up and down your slit before pushing it into your hole, still rubbing your clit with his thumb. 

“Fuck, Wooyoung…” Your head rolls back, fingers tangling with his hair as you subconsciously push him against your pussy. 

Wooyoung removes his thumb from your clit, replacing it with his mouth as he sucks on your clit, tongue twirling it around as his head sways side to side. 

Another breathy moan drips from your parted lips as Wooyoung’s fingers edge around your hole before sliding one in, pumping it in and out of your aching pussy before slowly adding another digit. 

Wooyoung watches you from below, sucking hungrily at your clit as his fingers stretch you out for his dick. Your face scrunches up in pleasure as he watches you with hungry eyes, making your hips twitch. 

Wooyoung removes his fingers from your hole, hooking his arms under your thighs to pull you closer against his mouth. Wooyoung groans loudly against your clit, sucking on it hungrily as he watches you squirm under his hold. 

“Oh god- fuck, Wooyoung” Your body lurches forward, practically sitting up as Wooyoung eats out your pussy harshly. 

Wooyoung removes his mouth from your pussy, standing on his knees as his body twists towards the nightstand.

“Just our luck” Wooyoung holds up a condom package before ripping the top with his teeth.

“Do all college houses have spare condoms in the drawers?” You ask, stretching your arms above your head as your back arches, making Wooyoung bite down on his lip. 

“I’d have to ask my friends that” Wooyoung rolls the condom on his cock, spreading your legs apart as he shuffles closer to your pussy.

Your breath hitches at the back of your throat as you feel the tip of Wooyoung’s cock inching at your entrance before sliding his entire length in your hole, letting out a shaky groan as he watches his dick disappear between your folds.

“Jesus Christ, you’re so- ngggh” Wooyoung dips his head down to your neck, letting his forearms support his body as he slides his cock back and forth, making you tightly grip his shoulders in response. 

Wooyoung’s strokes start off slow, moaning into your ear as his hot breath sends chills down your spine. You could feel his flexed muscles in his underbody as he quickens his thrusts.

Your eyes roll back as Wooyoung plants sloppy kisses from your neck to your breasts, flicking your nipple with his tongue before sucking on it. 

Wooyoung removes his lips from your breasts before sitting on his ankles, lifting your hips with his as your ass hovers over the mattress, his hands tightly grip your waist before suddenly snapping his hips against yours.

Your pussy gushes around Wooyoung’s cock as he sends your breasts bouncing back and forth, making you grab them as your face scrunches in pleasure. 

Wooyoung grunts through gritted teeth as his skin slaps against yours, pushing his cock deeper into your cunt as broken high-pitched moans leave your mouth. 

“Wooyoung- fuck!” Your brows furrow, mouth gaping as Wooyoung takes one of his hands off your side, letting his thumb rub at your throbbing clit again while he knocks the air out of your lungs with each hard thrust. 

You were panting like crazy, feeling the sweat build up on your forehead as Wooyoung’s cock stretched you out, making your head feel lighter as your mind was sent elsewhere. 

Broken moans leave your mouth, hands brushing back your hair as they stretch above your head, making Wooyoung drop your hips back onto the mattress before dipping back down, holding your wrists together as he fucks your hips into the mattress.

“You take me so well- ohgod” Wooyoung praises into your ear, kissing the spot behind your ear as you try to wrap your arms around his neck only to have your wrists heavily pressed against the sheets by Wooyoung’s hands. 

Wooyoung quickens his thrusts, his girthy length stretching you out so good as his cock hits your spot repeatedly, making your breaths stagger with loud moans. 

“Fuckfuckfuck- Wooyoung, I’m gonnannnaggh” You suck in a deep breath as Wooyoung hooks his cock into you, making you clench your walls around him as he fucks your cunt. 

“You sound so fucken hotnnngh shit” Wooyoung kneads your breasts with his hands, letting your wrists catch a break from his tight grip before bringing your hands up to his shoulders, squeezing at his muscles as he pounds into your gushing pussy. 

“I’m so close- fuck rightthererightthere” Your head rolls back as your chest presses against his, letting your hips buckle up, fucking his cock with him.

Wooyoung pants in your ear, making his hips work as you feel beads of sweat dripping from his strands of loose hair. His hips snap against yours relentlessly, slapping at your inner thigh as you feel it stinging with thrust. 

Your vision blurred as your mouth gaped wide open, a body-jerking orgasm rips through your body from the pit of your stomach as Wooyoung’s cock brushes your spot with his dick, sending your mind blank as your head throbbed in pleasure. 

“Nnnnnghhaa fuck! Ohgodohgodohgod” Your legs spaz uncontrollably as Wooyoung’s thrusts grow sloppier, burying his cock deeper as he chases his own high. 

“Yesyesyesyes- fuck!” A low grunt emits from the back of Wooyoung’s throat as he fucks your hips into the mattress, supporting his weight on his forearms as you feel a warm spurt in your pussy. 

Wooyoung slows down his thrusts, carefully sliding out as he caresses your thigh. The tip of his dick brushes slightly against your pussy, making your legs twitch from the sensitivity.

“How you feel?” Wooyoung snakes an arm under your back, lifting you up with him as you wobble on both legs, clutching onto his shoulders for support.

“I-” 

“Party’s over, guys! Everybody leave!” You were interrupted by the sudden commotion on the other side of the door. 

“I guess I’ll see you around campus?” Wooyoung picks up the scattered clothes on the floor, handing you back yours as he discards the condom in the nearby trash. 

“Maybe” You clasp your bra over your breasts as your shirt slip over your head shortly after, followed by your bottoms. 

You roughly comb through your shriveled hair with your fingers as you watch Wooyoung dress himself. 

“Wait-” Just before you were about to twist the knob, Wooyoung grabs your wrist.

“- I lost my phone, do you mind if I call it?” A sleepish smile paints across his face, tilting his head to the side as if he was a desperate puppy.

“You know, you could just ask for my number like a normal person” You chuckle, pointing to Wooyoung’s phone fixed on the ground, smirking at his flushed cheeks.

“Yeah but that would’ve been basic”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“I wouldn’t have heard your laugh”

“Oh my god, this guy”


End file.
